First Kiss
by piratesmiley
Summary: Booth and Brennan's kiss in Santa in the Slush my way, and then the way it actually happened. BB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here's how this goes-This is what I imagine will happen. Next chapter (When I'm done squee-ing, though that might be a few days...) will be what I think actually happened. Luv yas!

**First Kiss**

It was so odd, so out-of-place, and strange that Caroline Julian of all people was watching. Brennan had never expected this.

She couldn't hide her grin, even if she wanted to. She was breathless with anticipation. This was so wrong. This was so right.

She could feel his hesitation, it and it was sweet. But she had been waiting for this for way to long.

Believe me, sweetheart, we know.

So she just grabbed him. She took it as a good sign that he didn't protest. They moved closer and closer, eyes locking and never letting go.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Caroline's smile, and how (annoyingly) she was still watching. Didn't she understand that this was practically do or die for her? For them?

And God, now, so close to him, she could see what cowards they were. These circumstances…come on. Mistletoe? It took mistletoe to get them to finally take this risk. Brennan found this extremely pathetic of herself.

So she just closed that distance in one swift motion.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth almost fainted, though he'd rather die than admit it.

She made the first freaking move. _She, the woman with no skills_ made the first move. God, there was so much wrong with this picture. But the out-of-place motion was oddly comfortable, to him.

He really hoped that this kiss wasn't…that it didn't feel…Booth just really wanted this to be absolutely real. He didn't want her to feel obligated, and if she did, could she maybe stop kissing back, or not press herself up against him like that?

And was that little moan of hers real? And was she really enjoying this as much as he was?

And was Caroline seriously still watching?

But then he heard footsteps walking away from them, and a door closing, and then all bets were off, and they just couldn't stop touching each other. And her body fit his, and she was so soft, and this was so good.

He prayed with his last conscious thought that this would never end, before succumbing to his partner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Though it's short, I must say quality, not quantity.

Review,

Pirate.


	2. Chapter 2

This is to a certain reviewer who thinks I'm totally full of myself. In all honesty, I know I'm not that great, sweetie. Some people really hate my writing. And even if you do think my story sucks, and that I'm cocky (hehe), know that no one is as good as they say they are. Also, you might want to know that I don't really care if you attack my character, but you attacked _my story_, too. That makes me _just pissed enough_ to write this.

This is also for my new cyber buds, Mag and Beagle. (BTW- they are such better writers than me, and everyone should seriously check out their stuff.)

**First Kiss, Part Two:**

Booth laughed nervously. He pleaded with his eyes at Caroline, who was shoving him towards his more-than-ready partner, but Ms. Julian was too puckish to notice. He could not believe that Caroline would do this to him, put him in a pretty sucky position, under an extremely good situation. It was way too good. He wasn't ready for this, not yet.

But as he tried to make the words come out, the ones to shut this down, he couldn't. He was totally and completely speechless, opening and closing his mouth, trying not to smile, but failing in his weak attempt.

And then there was that look on her face. Brennan's sweet blue eyes were alight, and her mouth was open in shock from what they were about to do. Booth was relieved to see she was trying to hide a smile too.

But this made Booth way to0 nervous. This whole situation was bound to crash and burn. What if somebody walked in, and got the wrong idea, or if somebody took a picture, or drew attention to them, and why the hell was Caroline still here, couldn't she just leave? Didn't she trust them enough to just do whatever it is they had to do and get on with it?

Then Booth felt Brennan move closer, and he started to move towards here, unconsciously telling her it was okay. And then she gripped his jacket, and suddenly Booth's skin was on fire, and he needed to take his clothes off.

Now.

But Brennan was kissing him then, and why the hell would he stop now?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan was French-kissing her partner. She wondered if it was weird that she had thought about doing this several times before, and that her daydreams were incomparable to the real thing.

There was a rush of endorphins, and Brennan didn't think about anything but Booth. Quite honestly, she'd never admit that this was the most perfect thing she had ever experienced. It was like finding some perfect bones that were all hers, but then she realized that she was comparing Booth, her partner, the guy she was currently kissing, to a dead person's bones, and she figured that wasn't socially acceptable.

She felt like she was too eager for what this really was- just something she was doing for her family- but she pushed those feelings aside, and focused on enjoying the all too short moment.

It was amazing to her that this crazy rush of blood could come from another person's lips. And yes, _rationally_ she had an answer for it. She always had an answer for this kind of stuff, but this time, she just didn't listen to it.

Temperance Brennan did not know what it was about this guy, but somehow, she knew that he was different.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Review, my darlings.

Pirate.


End file.
